


The Flash, Vanished

by kiwifangirl



Series: Crisis on Infinite Earths codas [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Drabble, Episode: s06e09 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwifangirl/pseuds/kiwifangirl
Summary: Original Team Flash react to what happened to Barry in the Crisis.Set right after *that* scene in part 3 of Crisis.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow
Series: Crisis on Infinite Earths codas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570578
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Flash, Vanished

Caitlin jumped through the breach to the Waverider. 

Then Cisco. 

Then Barry. 

For a long moment, they all just stared at each other. Then Caitlin and Cisco shared a look. Then they looked at Barry. And they leapt at him.

Barry hugged them fiercely back. 

Cisco wept on his shoulder. Caitlin gripped onto him for dear life. And Barry shook like a leaf. 

"I knew we couldn't lose you like that." Cisco hiccuped between sobs.

Caitlin guided the group to a step to sit on. "You're in shock, let's take a breath."

Catilin gave Barry a once-over, checking his wounds, his vitals. A smile crept onto her face. She diagnosed him as alive.

Barry took a deep breath, arms still entangled in his best friends'. "Earth-90 Barry, he-"

"Was as stubborn as you," Caitlin interrupted. "It hurts that he- did that for us. But I am also so grateful."

Cisco nodded "Amen to that." Then, a little more sombre, "Rest his soul."

A comfortable, though incredulous, silence fell upon the mass of six arms and three torsos and infinite reassurances of each others' breathing.

For once, Barry's mind didn't have many thoughts running through it. The adrenaline of certain death still pumped in his veins. All he could say was "I love you guys."

"We love you too."  
"Love you too."

It was a precious moment amidst the chaos that Barry really, really needed. No one needed to know that he kept it going a bit longer in Flashtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and if I made any mistakes lol. 
> 
> Happy holidays/hiatus!


End file.
